


月光下的兔女郎

by shaokaodafahao



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-04-21 17:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22099669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaokaodafahao/pseuds/shaokaodafahao
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Artoria Pendragon | Saber
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	月光下的兔女郎

千里眼是非常便利的东西。  
迦勒底的从者众多，拥有的人也不在少数。比如阿拉什的千里眼，可以看穿人在想什么；比如梅林的眼里眼，可以在一秒内看见全世界的发生的信息，就像因特网一样；比如吉尔伽美什，可以预知未来；又比如所罗门，他的千里眼最高级可以同时看透过去与未来……  
不过，除非是预测人类未来的灾难，吉尔伽美什并不爱常用这技能。因为他更享受开拓未知的世界，被剧透这种事情也太无趣了点，再者以王的智慧结合周遭情报预知短时间内的动态也不是什么难事。  
于是为了某个不可告人的目的，吉尔伽美什敲定了卡美洛赌场后方的地盘建造起了唯一一座超高级的酒店，即便不依靠黄金律敛财，经商一流的头脑也让他在挤满赌场的拉斯维加斯赚得盆满钵满。  
他让兰陵王准备了最柔软的羽毛床、最香甜的熏香和最醇厚的美酒，敞开天窗在月光下等待。

当银月升至最上空，奇怪的黑影高高地跃起，吉尔伽美什唇角勾起一抹尽在掌控之中的笑容，抿了一口红酒。  
然后他就没有防备地被砸晕了过去。  
眼前一黑，大概断档了十来秒的样子，他又被罪魁祸首给弄醒了。  
千算万算，他低估了兔子的弹跳能力。守株待兔的计划尽管在细节上稍许偏离了预期的轨道，结果上来看姑且算是成功了。  
洁白的“兔子”撕开他的拉链舔弄着裤裆，双手胡乱地拨弄扣子死活解不开。  
吉尔伽美什不客气地揪住一对晃来晃去毛绒绒的耳朵，“兔子”立刻就乖乖不敢动了。  
来者正是卡美洛赌场的女主人，永远散发着如狮子般神圣不可侵犯的气场、与高洁划上等号的女神大人——阿尔托莉雅·潘德拉贡。此刻她的眼睛失去了纯净的翠绿，而泛着浓烈的赤红。  
“哦？还怪可爱的。”吉尔伽美什早便料到如此，嘲讽了一通不吸取教训愚蠢又煞风景的圆桌骑士们，居然把进献了此等凶兽皮毛。白日有狮子的威严压制着，到了夜晚入眠缩在角落里隐藏自己存在感的小小凶兽便趁机掌控了身体的主权。  
“……我……为什么……你，在这里？”  
野兽狡猾的狠，身为动物的直觉感受到对面俊美男人的强烈杀意，而致命之处又被把握无法逃脱索性抱成团躲回了原处，等待下一次机会。  
它如此天真地思考的时候，没有察觉到身后安静接近的狮子，随后便被吞了。  
眼见自己身上一片狼藉，女神没有像普通少女般惊慌失措地尖叫出声，头还有些发晕但是稍稍思考理清事故的缘由并不困难。  
“感谢您的帮助。”她不动声色地从吉尔伽美什手中抽回装饰性的耳朵，看看自己的狼狈却完好的衣物，多多少少庆幸事情没有开始发生，心中暗暗松了口气。  
“不必客气。”  
吉尔伽美什倾身向前，在阿尔托莉雅以为他要索取一个吻作为报酬，毛绒绒的尾巴兀地被拧起了。  
“唔……”她自然不是真正的兔子，但是尾巴连接着衣服，突然被勒紧的胯部迫使她提高了臀。隐隐约约，她灵敏的嗅觉闻到了除熏香和玫瑰以外的甜腻气息。  
“帮人帮到底，本王自然会管到最后。”  
吉尔伽美什笑眯了眼，阿尔托莉雅则心中警铃大作。她不知道他指的是什么，但一定充满了危险。  
“不必，剩下的我自己会处理。”  
“着急什么，至少先清理一下酒渍吧。”她心中暗暗松下口气，就在他以为他会叫来秘书或者侍者拿来湿毛巾时，腰间忽然一紧，同时胸口传来黏糊糊的潮意。  
“哎，你……”她推了推他的肩膀，以从者的力量来说轻而易举的行为却变成了软绵绵的推搡，失去力道的动作更像是欲拒还迎的调情。他灵活的舌头如蛇钻进了乳沟的最深处，一滴不漏地汲取甜美的酒液。他这样做是不对的，但是是她打翻了他的酒在先，那么他的猥亵便理直气壮起来——她也不知为什么自己为他辩驳起来，若是在从前她连他的口头调戏都无法容忍。  
身体好热，嗓子好干。  
吉尔伽美什餍足地抬起头，嘴唇染上酒的颜色，水润且诱惑。  
无法控制的，理智也在燃烧，鬼使神差地她捧住眼前艳丽的“容器”，吸取解渴的水源。  
唇舌互交的一瞬间，阿尔托莉雅觉得自己吃到了世界上最棒的美味。  
他的味道如他本人一样奢华，独特的熏香带着古老神秘的气息，长期啜饮高级的藏酒令他品起来无比甘美又醇厚。区别于现代，古时的人们都喜欢温酒，隔着水加热到最芬芳的那一刻彻底激发出蕴藏的香甜。他的温暖也是这般的恰到好处，足以将她逐渐融化却又不会燃烧殆尽。  
如果说他的宝库中藏着进献给神的酒，那么他就是连伊泽塔尔女神都未曾品尝过的珍酿。一想到如此，她加深了这个吻。  
“呼呼……”  
明明是千杯不醉的体质，她现在竟有些微醺。  
不能再继续下去了。  
她步伐不稳地勉强起身，拾起一旁冰镇着的红酒抱着，冰凉的温度稍许驱散了热意，强迫自己的眼神从男人的脸上挪开。  
“咳咳，抱歉打扰了您喝酒的兴致。补偿明日会遣骑士奉上。”  
“慢着。”吉尔伽美什轻松地将她拉回怀抱，“一人未免太过孤单，陪我喝完。”  
“不……”  
吉尔伽美什的手指自说自话地从她腹部衣服的敞开处摸索进进私密之处，才浅浅地戳进去就冒出“咕唧咕唧”的水声。  
“你的身体状况我一清二楚，何必忍耐呢？”  
“唔……怎么会……陷阱？”  
“呵呵，我可什么都没做也没下手的必要，只不过顺势而为。”指节顺利地插入了一小段，兔子发情使得未经人事的蜜穴状态极为良好，“凶兽的诅咒，尽管本体已死多少还会残留着影响。”  
高洁的女神大人似乎对此方面甚不了解，勿把诅咒单纯地当做酒精作用下的恍惚。  
“你知道破除的方法？”  
“在冰水里浸上一天，或者是……我。”  
“我要是坚持回去呢？”  
他抽出手指的那一刻，她仿佛听到了微乎其微的“啵”的轻响。湿哒哒的粘液划过她的小腹，暧昧的银丝濡湿了他的指尖。他轻舔了舔，谁会在吸食过极品的滋味后放弃珍贵的蜜汁呢？更不论他那掠夺成性的强盗习惯怎么会舍得眼前的至宝？  
“那这就是我的答案。”  
金色的涟漪在他周围铺开，对神的天之锁蓄势待发。  
真是卑鄙！她很想气鼓鼓地骂出来。然而女神的自尊不允许她说出落败之词，她是高高在上的存在，神子也必须瞻仰的存在。  
她不甘地举起酒瓶，吉尔伽美什已经做好了脑袋会被砸爆的准备，却见她递至唇边。那么她会一口饮尽为接下来的事情壮胆，他这般猜测着，只见瓶口向下倾斜，鲜艳的酒液淅淅沥沥地落下瞬间将洁白的布料彻底染红，比床上散落的玫瑰花瓣芬芳绚烂。  
空酒瓶在厚重的波斯地毯上滚了两圈，同样闷声倒下的还有吉尔伽美什。尖细的高跟鞋踩在他的胸膛上，脚尖微勾拨弄他的黄金项链。  
冷酷的女声响起，带着不服输的傲慢:“可你又打算如何侍奉我呢？在这方面你的风评差劲得很。”  
“自然是如你所愿，我的女主人。”他捧起鞋摘去，酒在深蓝色网袜上留下斑驳的痕迹，他低下头亲吻那些深谙的酒渍，“另外，妻子与旁人，尤其是那个疯婆子怎么能混为一谈？”  
他的动作比任何一名骑士虔诚，眼中欲火簇红，点燃酒精灼热她的全身。  
她的肌肤比上好的绸缎还要细腻，粗糙料子包裹着布丁般绵软的嫩肉。他轻咬一口，引得她低低惊呼一声痒。真是奇妙的感受，吉尔伽美什内心连连称赞道，这薄薄的丝袜可真是恰到好处，阻挡利齿的刺痛感，唾液与汗水增加了摩擦，欢愉不减半分反倒增加不少乐趣。换句话说，他可以不管不顾地施加“虐待”。  
这和阿尔托莉雅想的可不一样。她知道水份会使得皮肤变得溜滑，以此稍许拉长点时间也好，不想让男人什么都称心如意。然而失策了，她居然把自己给拘束在里头挣脱不开。她本想斥责他的服务不利，或是抽回足，可奇怪的呻吟几乎要冲出口，那不就变相证明自己有了反应正中他的下怀，为了面子和自尊只得咬住下唇维持高傲的表情。  
吉尔伽美什得逞已经是既定的事实，不论如何苦苦挣扎都逃离不了他的掌心。  
“满意吗？女王陛下。”  
男人眉头轻挑，吸吮她的脚趾颇有挑衅的意味。  
“……已、已经……嘶，勉强、可以了。”她挤出支离破碎的词句回答，接着语速飞快，“废、废话不要多说了，直接进入主题好了！”  
她扭过身子，拨开长发将其拢在背后，露出腰侧的隐形拉链示意男人。  
男人手慢慢逼近，没有听从她的指令而是朝上方的位置一把扯下遮挡巨乳的抹胸。一对硕大的玉兔从束缚里跳跃出来。  
夜晚的空气微冷，残留的酒精挥发带走了肌肤的热度。当冰凉与炽热碰撞的刹那，脑内绷紧的弦断，理智被引爆。  
橡木果香、乌鲁克特有的奇特奇特香料、加上仿佛随时可能会分泌出奶汁的淡淡乳香交织在一起。吉尔伽美什的下体挣脱了拘束直接弹进了绵软不失弹性的胸脯，深不见底。  
“等、等下，不是这里啊……”  
她嘴上嚷嚷着，手头倒是勤勉起来，并不排斥那股热源。努力包裹对方的一部分做起来简单，男人前端的分泌物润滑的效果良好，真正难受的是其他地方……是浓密的金色阴丛正抵着胸口两个敏感点拼命摩擦……  
电流不断地从两端延着血管攀延冲击着神经，男人的挺动越发快速，眼前的景物变得虚幻直至一片纯白。  
脑子仿佛在过载的电流下烧糊了。  
短暂的失明，被剥夺视线后其他感官极度敏感。胸口间一凉，失去掌控权的口齿终于松懈呼出女人惊慌的尖叫。  
她下意识地后退小半步，失去力量的骨头被这点移动打破了微妙的平衡，整个人猛然瘫倒，深陷羽毛床。  
“服务还没结束呢，女神大人。”  
他三下五除二地把她剥了个干净，任人宰割的模样像小兔子楚楚可怜。  
修长的双腿被分开，禁忌的花蜜早已泛滥成灾。淫乱的诅咒可真是个好东西，他几乎不费什么力气挤进去了点，内茎的强烈吸吮牵引着他抵达了尽头。  
“噫呀——”  
耸动的兔耳朵挺得笔直。  
尽管懂得人类的交欢，实际体验下来才真正理解他们在言语所谓快乐的意义。平淡无奇的两个文字，蕴含着超越载体的庞大信息量。  
男人仿佛不知疲倦，一次又一次次有力地顶撞她的最深处。破碎的吟哦溢一旦出口，就再也无法阻止。  
被强大且陌生的极乐进攻，身体简直要被男人的体重折断。求生的本能，双腿反射性地企图踢走压制本体的敌人，弹起的进攻几乎在瞬间被吉尔伽美什破解——深入阵营的人，自然清楚一切的风吹草动，肌肉走向的细节变化都在他的把握之中。  
无处发泄的屈辱和快感化作泪水淌下，在即将濡湿床铺之前被男人的舌头卷走咽入腹，贪婪地将她的甜美啃食了个干净。  
在收获了数量满足的供奉后，他在女人索求的痉挛下释放了丰厚赏赐。  
“嘿，小兔子？”  
他捏了捏她的耳朵发现对方没有反应，原来是昏睡过去了，便一把搂过怀里。虽然他的精力十足旺盛，但趁人之危发泄欲望他是不耻的。  
不过，他打算放过她，诅咒的后遗症又一次操控起失去意识的兔子傀儡。  
夜晚还很漫长呢。

……天亮了呢。  
阿尔托莉雅看着熟悉的水晶穹顶发怔，不敢相信自己身为赌场的管理者居然会失职地睡到正中午。  
必须起床了。  
她抬起手臂，如灌了铅沉重。  
“哗啦啦——”  
她寻着水声望去，男人正抬脚走出浴池，顺着健美肉体流下的水珠在明艳的阳光下闪耀着钻石的光芒。  
对上那张美丽得意的面孔，她终于回忆起疯狂的种种。短短几秒面色变得难看，足够危险的男人逼近。  
他欺身上前，收获的是兔子一记强健的后踢——只可惜软绵绵的没有什么力气，他轻松地接下顺势将距离拉扯更近。  
“快放开我！你不是知道我还有任务！”她试图和他讲道理。  
“小兔乖乖，你家老师在你消失的第二天就来打过招呼。不用担心，卡美洛赌场的圆桌骑士不至于没用。”  
“第二天？”她敏锐地捕捉到了关键字眼，“我到底离开多久了？”  
“御主们也还需要好几天时间攻略其他赌场呢……所以在决战前，就让我们继续吧。”


End file.
